Más dulce que travesura
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Halloween es una noche para disfrutar con amigos, rodeado de golosinas y haciendo travesuras. Pero no todas las travesuras pueden ser siempre malas, algunas son tan dulces como los mismos caramelos dueños de esa noche.


¡HOLAAAAAA! ¿Qué tal todos por aquí? ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo sí los he echado de menos un montón ;u; Realmente que extrañaba escribir por aquí, pero el tiempo y las cosas por hacer a veces me sobrepasaban, ¡pero al fin he vuelto por estos lares! jajajaja. Y pues sí, aunque se libren de mí por una temporada deberán de saber que no será eterno, porque realmente amo este lugar y escribir es mi pasión, así que esto se vuelve un amor aún más profundo que no pienso dejar. Sin mencionar que aún tengo muchas historias por terminar y aún miles más por contar. Sí, para los que se lo preguntaban, sí voy a terminar ''Más que un calendario de adviento'', al igual que pienso terminar el especial de Halloween de Eldarya y ''El chico de la capa negra''. Sobre fechas no os voy a prometer nada en realidad, ya que no quiero faltar a mi palabra si llegara a no poder hacerlo en algún momento que les diga, pero de que lo hago, lo hago. Espero poder terminar lo del calendario de adviento para esta Navidad xD pero claro, eso es lo que yo quisiera, veamos si se puede. Pero volviendo al tema, como ya muchos sabrán, amo hacer historias con temáticas respecto a las celebraciones, ya sean San Valentín, Halloween o Navidad, siento que son algo infaltable. Y como me parece que este año no he subido un especial de San Valentín, si mal no recuerdo, debía sí o sí hacer mi especial ''hallowinesco'' xD Es que sí, me encanta escribir para estas fechas, y aunque pasen de las doce de la noche, sigue siendo Halloween para mí hasta que me vaya a dormir, así que por ende la historia aún es válida (? Pero eso, supongo que es lo que tengo que decir por ahora xD Espero pronto traerles nuevas noticias y bellas historias como siempre, ya que tengo varias cositas de Miraculous en mente que solo debo ponerme manos a la obra para que salgan, sin mencionar cositas de otros fandoms, como es del nuevo al que me he unido ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses''. Así que espero estar pasándome por aquí más seguido. Ya sin más dilataciones os dejaré con la historia, espero que les guste aunque no sea tanto de terror (? y nos estaremos viendo en los comentarios finales.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Miraculous no me pertenecen, de ser así, no habría tocado mi bella shipp y haber molestado a medio fandom (? Yo solo los tomo prestados para mis historias y siempre los devuelvo antes de que den las doce y se conviertan en calabazas. Créditos de la imagen a quien correspondan.

Esta historia puede ser tomada como un AU.

* * *

**.**

**Más dulce que travesura**

**.**

Escuchaba constantemente a los niños que pasaban por fuera de las casas pidiendo dulces; sus vocecitas agudas aunadas al entusiasmo eran perfectamente oíbles desde incluso una cuadra de distancia. Hasta escuchó a uno que otro niño valiente que se atrevió a pasar por fuera de la reja de la suya y que claramente se habían tenido que marchar sin lo que habían ido a buscar.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras observaba recargado en uno de aquellos enormes paneles de cristal que conformaban las ventanas. Esa noche se había organizado una estupenda fiesta en la escuela con motivos de Halloween a la que él claramente no podría asistir, dado que su padre, como no era de extrañar, no le había otorgado el permiso para ir. Otra aburrida noche en su cuarto perdiéndose de la diversión de la que los demás podían disfrutar. Eran innumerables las veces que había tenido que renunciar a algo de lo que podía ser parte solamente porque su padre así lo quería. Pero esta noche no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Iba a voltear el juego a su favor y disfrutaría de aquella noche que él mismo se juró no perder por nada del mundo, en especial porque tenía un motivo en particular por el cual ir. Sí, se trataba de ella. Aquella chica dulce con la que siempre podía contar, no importando si era él o su otra versión, ella siempre había estado a su lado. Y esta noche, él quería estar al lado de ella.

Utilizó el único pase que tenía para la libertad, donde la máscara lo volvía alguien diferente, que no se limitaba con las barreras que su yo normal sí. Siendo Chat era libre de escoger por su cuenta dónde y cuándo él quisiera. Saltó por una de las ventanas abiertas y la oscuridad de la noche lo albergó en su manto, cómplice de las travesuras que no solo él pensaba llevar a cabo.

* * *

—Ey, anímate, niña. Ni siquiera parece que estuvieras en esta fiesta.

Las palabras de Alya la devolvieron repentinamente a la realidad, topándose de lleno con la música que sonaba y las luces con forma de calabaza que iluminaban el patio de la escuela. Por un momento le pareció olvidar por completo que se encontraba en aquella fiesta. Le regaló una sonrisa a su amiga antes de decirle que iría por algo de comer a la extensa mesa que se encontraba repleta de dulces en una de las esquinas. La chica de lentes asintió no muy convencida, sabía que era una excusa de Marinette para escapar, pero no la obligaría del todo a que hablara… al menos no todavía.

Soltó un suspiro cuando cogió un plato de plástico y comenzó a poner sin demasiado reparo algunas golosinas en ella. Aún no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió acudir a aquella fiesta perdiendo así la habitual visita nocturna que recibía de cierto minino en su balcón cada noche.

— Por qué mis ojos ven a una dama tan triste cuando el jolgorio del lugar solo invita a reír y bailar.

— Cha-¡Chat!

Sus manos por acto reflejo hicieron que el plato se elevara, tirando sobre la mesa todo lo que contenía y despertando una risa alegre del muchacho que le había interrumpido.

—Q-qué estás haciendo aquí.

—Sencillo. ¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi princesa?

La voz cantora de Chat hizo que los colores se le subieran a las mejillas. No lo iba a negar, aunque aquellos halagos eran comunes en los labios del gatito, siempre le encantaba recibirlos.

—Pues… no deberías estar aquí. Podrían verte.

En cierto punto tenía razón. Si alguien lo veía ahí podrían pensar que era un estudiante de aquella escuela y vaya que los rumores eran algo fácil de esparcir, sin mencionar que si los veían a ambos ahí, o peor aún, si oían dichos coqueteos… ¡No, no, no! En efecto no podían atraparlos así.

—My lady, es una fiesta de disfraces, pueden pensar que soy cualquiera con un excelente traje de Chat Noir. — mencionó dándole un guiño. —Además… no tenía ganas de perderme el pasar una noche a tu lado.

Agradecía que el lugar estuviera apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna llena y por aquellas pequeñas lámparas de calabazas que adornaban los pilares, de otro modo él habría visto que hasta sus orejas ardían luego de aquel comentario.

—Pero si realmente te preocupa que nos atrapen, podemos ir a otro lado. Escuché que… hicieron un pequeño recorrido ''del terror''.

No era de sorprender que el gatito siempre supiera lo que pasaba, algunas cosas porque ella se las contaba y otras porque quién sabe cómo las conseguía, pero parecía estar constantemente al tanto de todo lo que a ella la rodease.

Estiró su mano enguantada sacándola levemente de la oscuridad que lo protegía y jaló la de ella. No necesitó una respuesta, simplemente ya estaban caminando hacia arriba sin que nadie los viera.

Llegaron hasta el pasillo del segundo piso y lo primero que los recibió fue el sin fin de telarañas que decoraban desde las murallas hasta las barandillas, todas tan tupidas que parecían formar un verdadero túnel. Mientras avanzaban, sus dedos se fueron entrelazando con los de la ojizarca y una sonrisa sutil se extendió por su rostro. Esto era infinitas veces mejor que haberse quedado encerrado en su cuarto sin nada divertido que hacer.

Los pasos de Chat se detuvieron frente a la puerta de uno de los salones y luego de asegurarse de que este estaba abierto, empujó levemente la puerta y la dejó para a ella primero. A pesar de ser un lugar tan común y que veían prácticamente a diario, ahora lucía completamente diferente. Luces tenues de color naranja adornaban el techo junto con un sinfín de otras decoraciones relacionadas con Halloween y que le daban una apariencia festiva, pero a la vez cálida. Era realmente agradable a la vista, especialmente porque la oscuridad de la noche reinaba a través de las ventanas. Sin duda, no era algo que siempre pudiera apreciarse.

Chat acabó por sentarse en el borde de una de las ventanas mientras que Marinette lo había hecho al borde de una de las largas mesas que formaban los pupitres, justo frente a él. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que la conversación de ambos surgió tan natural como las estrellas en el cielo esa noche. Estaban tan acostumbrados al otro debido a las visitas que Chat le hacía que realmente no era problema para ellos hablar hasta de la más mínima banalidad.

—Por cierto, hay algo que no dije, pero que realmente debo admitir. Ese traje te queda hermoso.

La chica traía un traje de bruja adorable que ella misma había confeccionado y que ciertamente le sentaba de maravilla; aunque para el gatito ella siempre lucía perfecta, tenía una cierta inclinación por ese disfraz.

Se levantó divertido y luego de haber dado un par de pasos se detuvo a escasos milímetros de ella. Sus manos rápidamente rodearon su cintura y su rostro se acercó al contrario teñido de rojo.

—Dulce o travesura, princesa.

—Qué pasa si elijo dulce.

—Pues te daré mis travesuras de todos modos.

— ¡Ey! Pero así no es.

Muy tarde. Chat había ocultado la cabeza en su cuello y había comenzado a ronronear, lo que le provocó cosquillas que la hicieron reír.

—Jajajaja, ya detente.

Él también reía con la situación y con lo simple que era perturbar la paz de la morena con un solo mimo. Dejó un pequeño beso en su cuello antes de volver a concentrarse en sus ojos quedando cara a cara otra vez.

—Feliz Halloween, Marinette.

—Feliz Halloween, Chat.

Sus labios acabaron por juntarse en un beso mientras los brazos de la ojizarca se abrazaban al cuello del muchacho; una de las tantas muestras de afecto que con el tiempo habían surgido entre ambos.

Se dice que todos somos piezas de un gran rompecabezas en este universo y que cada uno busca aquella pieza con la que encaja en perfecta armonía. Chat al fin había encontrado la suya, luego de tanto tiempo y esta vez se iba a asegurar de que nada ni nadie pudiera separarlos, ni siquiera las reglas que su padre pudiera poner. Porque no habría muro, ventana o barrotes que le impidieran llegar ahora hasta la que el destino había vuelto como su eterna princesa...

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Ta daaaa! Qué les ha parecido. En lo personal, me ha gustado y aunque ha diferido bastante de la idea de hacer algo más con bromas o sustos como suele ser propicio en Halloween, siento que esto ha quedado bien. ¿Alguna vez han estado de noche en su escuela? Tuve la oportunidad un par de veces por eventos y recuerdo que durante el festival de la música, como organizadores donde muchos se disfrazaron de zombies pude ver el atardecer y la caída de la noche en un salón. Realmente era algo sublime como los colores cambiaban y todo parecía verse diferente. Creo que eso es un poco de lo que siento en esta pequeña historia xD Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre estaré recibiendo sus bellos comentarios. ¡Feliz Halloween a todos! _Au revoir._


End file.
